


痴心妄想

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: 隐忍下人锤×苦情少爷基[预警]双性基/口交/车震/dirty talk/后入/楼梯play※现代AU，9k+剧情车一发完





	痴心妄想

随着玻璃瓶底用地撞击桌面的声音，Loki摇摇晃晃的起身，半跌半撞的扑倒身边一人的身上，死死的揪住他的领口，因为狼狈而细碎的黑发也丝毫没有遮掩住赤红的双眼，“说！他喜欢的人是谁！”

被揪住的男人根本想不到这位一向都矜持娇贵的小少爷真的会把所有的酒都喝完了，这本就是个玩笑，用来戏弄这个爱上了自家下人的Odin家继承人。

“他疯了吧。”

“什么啊……他居然还真的把一桌的酒全喝下去，Volstagg不还往啤酒里灌了半瓶伏特加吗……”

“不会弄出事来吧……”

“我们不过是开个玩笑，他居然还当真了，哈！”

“小心再弄下去，Odin家明天就跟我们算账。”

“也是，Hogun你别跟他玩了，这家伙就是个疯子，喜欢谁不好，喜欢男人，还是个下人，真是笑死了。”

“散了散了。”

 

Loki脑子里嗡嗡的一片，眼前天旋地转，他还没得到他想要的答案，可下一秒他就被猛得往后推，用力的砸到了身后的桌面上，玻璃混杂着液体碰撞碎裂在大理石花纹的地面，高烈度的酒精快速蒸发，整个屋子里弥漫着一股呛人的气味，逼得Loki剧烈的咳嗽起来，因为撞击的痛意让他在纯黑的矮桌上缩成一团，像一只可怜的小虾米。

“咳咳……别走！该死的……快他妈告诉我他喜欢人到底是谁！”他暴怒的把手边的烟灰缸往墙上砸，碎裂成无数颗细小的渣粒，四处飞溅，有几颗蹦到他的额头，刮出了几道伤口。

昂起的手臂颓然的垂下，这个男人就像死了一样，无声的躺在那儿，维持着倒下去的姿势。忽然像是想到了什么似的，猛的往沙发上爬，疯疯癫癫的四处摸索着什么，直到从沙发的缝隙里掏出一只手机，像是沙漠中濒死之人在绝望之际找到了一汪绿洲。

他捧着手机，拨了几个数字。

“喂。Thor！我……我刚才被人灌了酒……”

“他们一群人都欺负我……”

“你要不要来找我。”

“……”

“……Thor，你说话，你跟我说说话啊。”

“……”

垂死挣扎的话语就在嘴边，话筒那头传来滴——的被挂断的声音清晰可闻。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“可能他们说的没错，我疯了，我就是个疯子。”

“我怎么这么贱呢……”

 

黑发男人躺在沙发上，黏腻的酒精因为刚才快速的吞咽溢得到处都是，脸颊被下垂的发丝遮住了一些，像是得到了什么庇护，泪腺喷薄的液体充满了视线，接着变成一大颗的水珠，从眼眶里砸落下来。他紧紧的攥着着胸口的面料，那里痛得撕心裂肺。

他盯着脚下大理石的里面陷入了持久的沉默，直到门被轻轻打开，视线里出现了一双熟悉的鞋子，被擦得微微发出光泽。

Thor Odinson来了。

发丝被轻轻拂开，强壮有力的手臂扶着他坐起身体，一杯水被递到他面前。透明的液体在杯子里因为晃动而不停的摇曳，卷挟着五光流转的光斑。

冲淡了嘴里残存的苦涩感，温热的液体让他干涸的心脏又难耐的跳动起来。

“Thor，你还是会紧张我的对不对。”

他不依不饶的抓着他的领带，被灯光折射得泛着星星点点光亮的水绿色眼睛含着点期待痴痴的看着他。

还没等到答案，他被一股巨大的力量抱起，落进了一个怀里，那儿有着他最熟悉的味道。

他像是得到了极大满足的猫咪，餮足的在西装面料上蹭了蹭，舒服得眯起了眼睛，伸手环住了男人的腰身。

Thor沉着脸，双手小心的托抱着把自己喝得乱七八糟的男人，一步一步的走出了那家会所，一路上的男男女女都在用不怀好意的眼神打量着他。

 

随着车门被大力碰上的声音，Loki从迷糊的浅眠里醒来，他揉了揉眼睛来适应黑漆一片的环境，“唔……我们在车上吗？”

“我就知道……我就知道你会来的。”

“虽然你不喜欢我，哦不对，虽然你讨厌我，嗝，但是，我有什么事，你还是会马上来到我身边。”

他从位子上摇摇晃晃的坐直了身体，嘴巴里絮絮叨叨个不停。

“这是不是让你恶心死了？但是我真是坏透了，我很开心。”

“你知道吗，我为什么把自己弄成这样。”

“我知道你不关心，也无所谓，还是我还是想说。”

“Volstagg，Hogun，Sif那帮贱人……那帮贱人跟我说，你有喜欢的人了，我问他们是谁，他们非要我把酒全喝了，嗝，才告诉我。”

“我说，Thor，你是不是真的有喜欢的人了。”

他侧过身去看他的眼睛。

“是谁啊，我真的很想知道，我想看看你喜欢的人是什么样的，我想知道如果我按着她的模样去改，你会不会也能喜欢我呢……”

“啊……Thor，你能不能也喜欢我呢……”

身体好像一下子被抽光了力气，他瘫软得倒在男人的腿上。

“被我这样的人喜欢，是不是一件让你觉得恶心的事。”

“既然这样，你为什么不离开呢……你为什么还在呆在我身边，看着我被你弄得疯子的模样，你是不是觉得很痛快。”

“你说啊！你说啊！！！”

Thor突然觉得腿上有一些湿濡，Loki又哭了，Loki又因为他哭了。

 

赫赫有名的Odin家的小儿子Loki Odinson从出生便是备受瞩目的，在五岁的那年他拥有了第一个朋友，被他的父亲带来的男孩子，金色束起的小辫子一度让Loki认为那是个姑娘。  
“Loki，给你的朋友起个名字吧。”

“嗯……Thor，你就叫Thor怎么样。”

从此Thor Odinson就像是一个烙印，和他如影随形。

名义上的朋友，实则是伴读，仆人，司机……和Odin家任何一个下人都没有任何区别，只是他的运气稍稍好一些罢了，能陪在小少爷的身边。

他被勒令尽所有的可能满足Loki的要求，并定期向Odin先生汇报情况。

Loki很任性，老爱对着他指手画脚，命令他去做这个干那个，Loki很娇气，有时候走一小会路就拉着他的手撒娇，然后得意洋洋的被背了一路，手指破了个口子也会眼泪汪汪的瞅着他，Loki脾气很坏，有时候他开小差被抓包了，他会生气的把所有的小熊玩偶都丢到地上，Loki总喜欢制造麻烦，比如揪女生的小辫子，把黑板报偷偷擦掉，再来是在前桌的衣服上画小乌龟，然后他就不得不到处给他收拾烂摊子。

可Loki很喜欢命令他跟他坐在一张桌子上吃饭，凶巴巴的把最大的鸡腿夹到他的碗里，Loki会假装无所谓的买下他偷偷喜欢了很久的模型飞机，然后当成垃圾丢给他，Loki会把自己的衣服分给他穿，虽然看起来有点儿小，Loki只喜欢跟他撒娇，有一次他没有考到班级第一，被Odin先生扇了一个耳光的时候愣是一滴眼泪都没流，Loki少爷从来没有把他当成下人，他向别人介绍他的时候老爱说，“嗨，这是我朋友，你们可以管他叫Thor，没错就是北欧神话里的那个大块头”。

那会啊，他就发誓，他一辈子都不会让Loki哭。

可是命这种东西是最捉摸不定的。

之前Loki又拉着他一起去他朋友的饭局，他知道，其实并没有人欢迎他，大家对他笑脸相迎，只是为了给Loki一个面子。

但是Loki很开心，他就很开心。

他们玩了一个叫真心话大冒险的游戏，Loki输了。

“输了的人就给喜欢的人一个吻吧，在场的人。”

然后Loki就给了他一个吻，软软甜甜的，落在嘴唇上，轻轻的碰了一下，一点都不色情。

他看到他的脸红得厉害，别扭的没有看他的眼睛。

那天是他的生日，Loki也知道。

所以这是他的礼物，一颗心，滚烫得快要灼伤他了。

他心跳得厉害，原来Loki也喜欢他。

他本来也想给Loki一个吻的，不是温温柔柔的触碰，是猛烈的粗暴的，激烈交缠的。

他本来想抱着他，跟他说，“啊好巧，我也喜欢你。”

 

可是，我说了，命这种东西是最捉摸不定的。

Odin先生想要见他。

“Thor，今天发生的事我已经知道了。”

“把你叫过来，我没有别的意思，就是跟你谈谈。”

他点头。

“Odin家着十几年从来没有亏待过你，你吃的喝的穿的，我们都给了你最好的。”

他点头。

“我让你好好的陪着Loki，你做得很好。现在他是大人，没有女朋友，有时候需要纾解，我允许你帮他。”

“但是这不代表着，你可以高攀我们家。”

“是不是Loki给你脸子，你就忘记自己是什么东西了。”

“当初把你捡回来不是为了养一头白眼狼。”

“你自己想想，你觉得你配吗？”

没错，他不配，他不配拥有那颗心脏，靠的太近了，那只会把他灼伤。

“我给你两个选择，第一，你继续缠着Loki，我下周就把他送出国，你这辈子都不会再看到他。”

“第二，你可以继续呆在他身边，但是如果你跟他说上一句话，我会立刻让你消失。”

“我给你时间，你可以慢慢想。”

如果选第一个，他从此都会失去Loki，但是如果选第二个，至少，他可以陪在他身边，Loki什么都不会，如果不是他，他怎么能放心。

他摇摇头，“Odin先生，不用想了，我选第二个。”

“Loki是少爷，我是下人，是我痴心妄想了。”

 

那天之后，不论Loki跟他说什么，他都没有回答他一句话。

起初Loki以为这是欲情故纵是情趣是游戏，他笑眯眯的扯着他的脸，看起来有恃无恐。

接着他开始有点慌了，他开始回忆是不是自己做错了什么，惹得他不开心了。

然后他开始暴躁，小少爷的脾气浮出水面，也开始选择不理他，和他生闷气，故意当着他的面和别人玩作一团，还蹩脚的偷偷瞥着他。

之后开始气急败坏，揪着他的头发命令让他说话。

还有一次，他带着别的男人去他的卧室，他在走廊在都听得到里面调情的声音，他去敲门，开门的是Loki，还是没有什么长进，眼睛里闪烁的期待的光泽还是亮晶晶的，他给他们送了一些食物，还有几个避孕套。

Loki给了他一个耳光，踹走了那个男人，大声质问他是什么意思，他摸了摸他的脑袋，然后转身离开，身后响起东西被扫到地上的声音，刺耳极了，他叹了口气。

等你找到你真正喜欢的人的时候就好了。

 

Loki还靠在他的腿上，面料已经湿了一片，他安静的靠在那儿，看起来就像睡着了似的，浓烈的酒味还没彻底散去，他刚想把他扶起来，突然面前人动了动，传来了点窸窸窣窣的动静。

等他发现不对劲的时候，他的裤子拉链已经被扯开了，醉鬼正坚持不懈的扒他的内裤，还没来得及阻止，粗长的阴茎被释放出来，娇嫩的手心上下抚动，笨拙的刮擦着顶端的小孔，还没弄两下那儿就硬得发疼了。

“Thor，你看，你对我有反应了，我说啊，你肯定是喜欢我的对不对。”身下的男人握着那根勃起的阴茎，像是发现新大陆的兴奋，抬着头献宝似的看着他。

对，我是喜欢你。

可那又能怎么样呢。

他想把Loki抱起来，出口阻止的字节卡在嗓子口，他的双手停滞在空气里，眼睁睁的看着他张大了那张红嫩的小嘴，勉强只能含住头部，下身传来湿热的包裹感让他兴奋得头皮发麻。  
含吮的啧啧声在车子里响起来，因为长时间的大张，津液不断顺着嘴角往下掉，Loki在讨好他，他卖力的吞咽着阴茎，舌尖还不忘在头部扫刮，没什么技巧，齿关也没收回去，让他痛得倒抽了一口冷气。

可那是Loki，是他放在心尖尖上疼的人。

伴随着生理上惊涛骇浪的欲望，更多的是心疼，尖锐的扎在他的心口，汨汨的流着血。

他小心翼翼的做了一个深喉，粗大的头部戳到柔软的咽喉，接着他把头别到一边，撑着车座不停的干呕，随之而来的生理性眼泪也掉落下来。

暖和的手掌轻轻的拍打着后背，等严重的不适稍有缓解，他又凑到他的身下，打算继续刚才没做完的。

Thor觉得怒火中烧，他一把拎住男人的衣领，把他拽起来抱到怀里。绿色水亮的眼睛湿漉漉的一片，眼角还挂着一滴眼泪，嘴唇被磨砂得红肿一片。

“该死的，你做什么。”他不停的挣扎，可丝毫抵不住男人的蛮力，“你不喜欢我，不想跟我说话就算了，我想给你口交为什么连这都不可以。”

“Thor Odinson！你到底要我怎么样，那个吻是有多让你反胃多让你厌恶，所以你要这么对我。”

“但你你又不走，每天在我面前晃来晃去，又一句话都不愿意跟我说。我觉得我从来都看不懂你，看不懂你在想什么。”

“你放过我吧，你讨厌我那就放过我啊，好不好……”

他抓紧男人的衣领，崩溃得语无伦次。

“我给你钱，你走吧。”

“我不想看到你了。”

他看向那双深蓝色的眼睛，他曾经最喜欢的那双眼睛，好像是璀璨的星空，装满了无数颗星星。攥紧到泛白的手指脱力般的松开，从身侧掉落下去。

他的目的，达到了，比想象中，还要快一点。

Loki，放弃他了。

可是他心里突然空落落的，四肢开始发凉。

那个永远把灼热的心脏捧在手心的孩子离开他了，那个永远把最赤诚的感情显露在脸上的孩子离开他了，那个会哭着说喜欢他的孩子离开他了。

Loki把头垂在一侧，起身想坐回到自己的位子上，突然暴烈的吻劈头盖脸的砸下来，粗暴的啃咬他的嘴唇，疯狂的攻城略地。他被迫扬起头，舌尖被绞住，发出黏腻的水声。

“唔……你……”他想抗议，可激烈的亲吻淹没了一切。

随着面料被撕开的声音，扣子四处蹦开，身上的衬衫被扯得大开，露出了白嫩的身，胸口柔软粉嫩的两点早就因为酒精高高挺起。

亲吻一路向下，来到脖颈和锁骨，就像是被献祭给吸血鬼的祭品，痛苦混杂着快感，他微眯起眼睛任由着男人在他身上肆虐。

来到胸口，欲望激得奶头软乎乎的缀在那儿，乳晕肿得红嘟嘟的，一只被手指肆意的揉捏玩弄，扯着乳蒂拉扯又弹开，另一只被吸进嘴里，大口的吮戏，粗糙的舌苔在奶头上打着圈圈，接着又左右拨弄那一小点，舌苔上细小的突起刮擦到从未被造访的奶孔，磨得那很快硬了起来，浮起细小的颗粒。

等到一只被吐出来的时候，上面水光淋漓，被吸肿了一大圈。大掌用力的揉捏着胸脯，两只奶头被挤到一起，被同时含进嘴里，吸得啧啧有声。

他想伸手推开他，可刚伸出手就被死死的捏住了，接着被领带捆到了一起，折在身后。

他像一条脱了水的鱼，垂死挣扎的扭动身体，可殊不知这更激起了男人的欲望。

“你疯了吗！你知不知道你在做什么！”

依旧得不到任何回答。

他惊恐的发现Thor在解他的皮带，拉链被扯开，接着是内裤，他真的慌了，他不想接受一场，暴力的，泄欲式的，报复性的性爱，更何况Thor根本就不爱他。

手指在后穴口打转，前面的阴茎也被人玩弄在手里，Loki一下子瘫软下来，靠在Thor的身上大口的喘气。

手指轻轻的探入，他痛得小脸皱成一团，身后的动作也因此变得轻柔了一些。柔软湿热的肠壁紧紧的吸附上来，绞紧了体内的异物，每一点深入都让Loki的腰向下软，奇怪的呻吟从嘴巴里溢出来。

加到第四根手指的时候那儿已经湿得一塌糊涂，发出咕叽咕叽的声音，透明的肠液流得到处都是，还溅到了Thor的裤子上。

他被调整成骑在Thor身上的姿势，整个人密密实实的贴在他的身上，炙热的阴茎抵在他的穴口，那儿一张一合的，发出无声的邀请。

“不要……不要进来……”

求饶的声音还没停下，滚烫的阴茎已经捅了进去，从下往上，借着肠液的润滑，没花上多久就尽根没入。紧致的内壁被一点点撑开，死死的缠着阴茎。

“唔……操你的，Thor Odinson你真是个混蛋！”

“你凭什么这么对我！”

“你不久仗着我喜欢你吗！你知道你是谁吗，贱人，给你脸就不错了！”

“我父亲当时不把你捡回来你早就死了，你知不知道！”

“你是怎么对我的？喜欢的时候拿来玩弄一番，不喜欢的又一脚踢开，到现在你居然还要羞辱我。”

“我真是疯了才会喜欢你这样的人。”

“你……唔……你放开！”

吐出口不择言话语的嘴唇被堵住，Loki被气得涨红了脖子，体内被撑满的感觉让他的神经突突的发跳，墨绿的眼睛里像是盛着风雨欲来的森林，被风吹得飒飒作响。

随着一场黏糊糊的亲吻，Loki瘫软在Thor的肩膀那儿大口喘气，毫无刚才的张牙舞爪。

“Loki，”

绑着手腕的领带被松开，他的手被人牵住，十指相缠，抬起，贴在一处温热的地方，那下面正有力的跳动，

“这里是你的。”

“……”

Loki太久没有听到Thor与他说话了，以至于现在他竟觉得有些陌生，低哑温润的声音随着咽喉处声带的震动传到空气里，他不自觉的吞了口唾沫，诸神在上，他已经到了听到Thor的声音就可以随时随地开始发情的了吗，操……真是丢脸。

“你什么意思？”

“字面上的意思。”Thor上下抚动他的背部，接着轻轻托着臀肉，埋在后穴的阴茎开始插弄起来，骑在他身上的男人被迫在车厢里上下颠弄，早已经发硬的奶头随着起伏摩擦着他身上的西装面料，上面的水渍因为刮擦在那儿留下了几道痕迹。

“……这又是什么你羞辱我的新把戏。”

“我跟你说，我已经不打算再喜欢你了，你不会得逞的，明天我就让父亲杀了你。”

“Loki，我一辈子都不会离开你。如果你不想见我，也许杀了我也是个好主意。”

身下的鞭挞变得凶狠了起来，粗大的阴茎每一次都全部抽出，带出穴口的淫肉，接着又全根没入，操得又深又凶。

Loki被顶得不停的颠簸，头顶几次撞到了车顶，但是身下传来的极致快感让他只吐得出爽到极点的哼哼唧唧，作势要斗嘴的话语被抛到了九霄云外去了。

等他迷迷糊糊的从欲望里找回一丝理智的时候，Thor正把他抱出车外。

“你在干什么？给我停下！会有人的……”

“没有人。”Thor把身上的男人托抱着走出了车厢，走了几步来到了前车盖。

Loki被操得两眼含泪，死活不愿意睁开眼睛，把头死死的钻进了面前的胸口。等后背接触到一片凉意的时候，他才猛地一个激灵睁开了眼睛，他在自家的花园里，Odin在他成年的时候帮他添置的住处。

还没等他的下一步动作，身上的男人已经俯身来到他的腿间，湿热的舌头舔弄着他的小腹，躺在车厢上的身体猛的绷紧，弓起一个漂亮的弧度。还没等他叫两声，舌身已经开始舔弄他的茎身，这让他想起小时候那会他和Thor瞒着家里偷偷吃冰棍的模样。

接着囊袋被含在嘴里，左后来回的吞吐吮弄，外阴唇被舌尖挑开，灵活的舌肉在阴蒂根部不停的绕圈打转，又下移到穴口那儿四处点火。该死的Thor Odinson恶劣的撩拨他的敏感点，可又迟迟不给他一个痛快，隔靴搔痒的酥麻感让Loki眼前一阵阵的发黑。

“给我……Thor……我想要……”

他难以忍受的哀求出声，白嫩的双腿死死的夹着男人的头，雪白的身体在黑色的车身上看起来像一条魅惑的小蛇。

“说出来，说出来我就给你。”

“你这个混蛋！啊——”

齿关轻轻的咬了咬因为动情而肿大又淫荡的阴蒂，尖锐的痛意和快感像汹涌的潮水一波又一波的冲击着他脆弱的最后的理智。

“啊……想被舔，想被吸到射出来，求你……”

话音刚落，湿热的舌尖就在红肿微微外突的阴蒂上轻轻的碰触，每碰一下Loki就像浑身过电似的轻微痉挛，紧闭的外阴唇被手指拨开，粉嫩胀大的一颗暴露在微凉的空气里，被吸到嘴里，粗糙的舌苔不停的刮擦着细小的一枚，嘴唇紧紧的包裹着来回厮磨，继而又被舌尖不时的下压挑起，等吐出来的时候已经被玩弄成了淫乱的艳红色。

不安分的舌头接着淅淅沥沥流出的淫水滑进了穴口，和肠壁截然不同的包裹感，紧密柔软的内壁湿滑温暖，被搅弄得汁水四溢。他撑在冰凉车盖上，脖颈高高的昂起，星光闪烁的巨大黑色幕布悬在天上，随着被风吹散的云层揭开序幕。

他浑身绷成了离弦的弯弓，小腹轻微的抽搐，胸口上下不住的起伏，嘴唇微张，津液顺着齿关落到凹陷的锁骨。

肆虐的唇齿来到阴茎的顶端，裂开的小口淅淅沥沥的吐着浊液，随着猛烈的吮吸，黏糊的精液射得车盖上到处都是，他像是脱了力，软绵绵的栽进了Thor的怀里。

“上辈子真是欠了你的。”

高潮后的耳鬓厮磨显得充满温情，被弄得腰酸腿软的Loki先生还在坚持不懈的从Thor嘴里逼问着什么，当Thor一边不断的亲吻着他一边用气声说出真相之后，

“该死的老头！他以为他是谁！凭什么擅自决定我的人生？！”

“少爷，不要怪Odin先生，父亲总是希望自己的孩子可以拥有最好的一切。”

“那又怎么样，你就是最好的，用天上的星星来跟我换我都不要。”

“还有，你还居然真的乖乖听话，哼，笑死了。”

“Loki，不管如何，我都希望你能开心。”

“你好好的呆在我身边就好了，别这么多废话。”他别别扭扭的丢下一句，从车厢上跳下来抬腿就往屋子里走，湿哒哒的淫水都大腿根部往下淌，让他的脸红了一片。

才走到玄关处，胸口憋着的气还没来得及散尽，他被抱进了怀里，按在了面前的楼梯把手上，在Thor看不到的角度，他笑得洋洋得意。

灼热的阴茎贴在他的臀缝来回磨砂，间歇又抽打着臀肉，发出拍击的声响，“吃跑了就想跑，少爷，你得对我负责。”

“呸，今天是谁像个强奸犯似的，你还有脸说。”

“不要否认，你心里喜欢极了。”

“操，你给我闭嘴！唔——”

他被按在大门正对着楼梯的扶手上，那根大东西正挤开他的后穴慢慢往里捅，让他头皮发麻的被撑满的感觉再次汹涌澎湃，他无力的双手撑着扶手，屁股高高翘起，被身后的男人捏住了腰胯，小腹和臀肉撞击的声音让他兴奋得浑身泛起情红，肠液黏腻的往前面的穴口流，他高昂的呻吟还没停止，粗长的茎身从后穴拔出，紧接着狠狠的操进了前面，发出了“噗”的一声。

内壁的敏感点被粗暴的碾压，他像是发情期的野猫，浑身颤抖，让人脸红心跳的喘息和呻吟激得身后的男人动作愈发野蛮。

操弄的动作越来越快，他被顶得声音都在发颤，生理性眼泪不受控的掉落下来，意识已经模糊成一团烂泥，身体诚实的往后面贴，渴望着最粗暴的贯穿。随着剧烈的痉挛，一大股滚烫的精液射满了内壁，满到从茎身四周溢了出来。

Loki终于笑了出来，转过身去，抖着手去摸男人的侧脸。

“Surprise，brother.”

 

Thor的大脑一片混沌，和高潮随着而来的是被尘封在思绪一角的记忆。

Thor Odinson是Asgard的大王子，不是指这个城市，而是天上，仙宫Asgard。他和Loki已经结婚几千年了，漫长的神生让满脑子鬼主意的Loki也觉得枯燥乏味，Thor总把太多的精力浪费在处理政务上，没错，Loki觉得那真是暴殄天物。

直到有一天他收获了一个假期，他们的大儿子Fenrir刚过完1000岁的成人礼，Thor先生偷得半日闲的决定拉着Loki去玩一点有意思的游戏。

比如说，角色扮演之类的。

他会因为法术被封锁记忆，掉落人间开始千奇百怪的人生。

而Loki则会去寻找那个孩子，运用法术幻化成人类的模样，直到Thor再次爱上他，在他的体内射满的黏糊糊的精液，封锁记忆的法术才会彻底消失。

 

“诸神在上，Thor，你知道我有多费劲吗？！”

“这简直比当初追你还要辛苦。”

“看来欲擒故纵和苦肉计还是非常管用的。”

“看来不管怎么样你都会爱上我，我的魅力真是比我想象的还要大一点。”

Loki絮絮叨叨的捏着男人的手指说个不停，直到他发现哪里怪怪的时候，才猛的发现Thor正用一种，他从来没见过的，相当危险的表情看着他。

“……”

警铃大作，他想往后跑，他觉得Thor可能想弄死他。还被跑两步，他被拉住手腕，身体被迫转了个弧度。

“这么有意思是吗？”

“他操你操得爽，还是我操得你觉得爽？”

“……妈的，你连你自己的醋都要吃是吗！”Loki被这男人的逼问弄得瞠目结舌。

“啊——”

他还没彻底消化Thor暴怒的原因，就被按到了台阶上，双腿被迫大张，露出被操得泥泞不堪的私处，殷红的穴口被操得还合不拢，浑浊的液体正源源不绝的从那儿流出来。那根炙热的棍子毫不留情的再次捅了进去，他手脚都有点发软，可双腿还是不由自主的缠上了他的腰身，脆弱的内壁被用力的挤开，直到戳到闭合的入口的时候，Loki才真的觉得大难临头。  
生下Hela之后有很长的一段时间他的身体都不太好，Thor心疼他的身体，几乎再也没有操进这个地方了，长时间的没有使用以至于才轻触到入口他已经忍不住全身发抖了。

“不……不要……”

“这个身体受得了这个，全身上下这有那儿没有被人操过了不是吗，弟弟。”

“我靠，你这个疯子。”

来自Thor过头的占有欲除了最初让他愕然之外，现在只会让他兴奋的止不住战栗。

轻戳了几下试探之后，随着用力的顶弄，内壁深处的狭窄的入口被撑开，粗长滚烫的阴茎操了进去。

“啊——这，这太过了。”

四面八方的嫩肉紧紧的包裹住阴茎，灭顶的快感从尾椎向上窜动，子宫口被突然贯穿，Loki失神的睁大了眼睛，瞳孔有些涣散，生理性泪水顺着眼角滴到台阶上，像是濒死的鱼大口的吸气吐气，三魂六魄都被操得烟消云散了。

台阶的棱角膈得他觉得疼，Thor俯身去抱，身下的动作倒是没有被影响半点。他挂在哥哥的身上，大脑一片空白，思绪像是生了锈的发跳，性爱的快感是他此刻的全部。

Thor抱着他一步一步往楼上走，随着肢体的移动和重力的缘故，每一下都操到了最里面，他觉得他要被顶穿了。

张了张嘴，却连一句完整的话也吐不出来，“好舒服……舒服……”

Thor笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股。

他被按在门上，随着操弄发出吱呀的动静，因为快感他无意识的往Thor的肩胛处用力的咬了一口，血腥味丝丝缕缕的蹿进嘴里，滚烫的精液射进了最里面，随着拔出的动作一点都没流出来，好好的，完完整整的吃进了肚子里，撑起了一点弧度，像是他过去怀孕的模样。

“我有没有说过，你追求我的样子性感极了。”

 

End.


End file.
